1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular vehicle body and a method of building the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many of automobiles, particularly for most of passenger cars. The unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and insection of same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body sections enclosing the spaces.
This is particularly true in case of a vehicle equipped with a centralized electronic control system for controlling an engine, suspension, etc. The electronic control system is disposed within a passenger compartment and installed on a dash side panel so that it can avoid heat radiating from the engine. In case of the unitized body, inspection of the engine, suspension, etc. under control of the eletronic control system must be done not only after installation of the engine in the engine compartment but after installation of the electronic control system in the passenger compartment. Accordingly, if some faults are found in the operation of the engine, suspension, etc., adjustment of the electronic control system, which must be done by a worker getting into the passenger compartment, is necessitated, resulting in the necessity of an awkward, difficult and time-consuming work and therefore an expensive assembly cost.